


I Cast A Spell On You and Now You're Mine

by SumthinClever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a penchant for quoting Harry Potter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cast A Spell On You and Now You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/gifts).



> Prompt: What does your favorite character/couple fan over?

John thinks it started as just a way to piss Sherlock off, but he was actually rather a fan now. He took to quoting the movies and books at odd times, incorrectly of course, just to watch Sherlock's face screw up before correcting him. "Wingardium Leviumton!" "It's Levi-o-sa!" It was too much fun to engage, this no-longer-secret shame of Sherlock's, this deviation from pure science into fantasy and witchcraft. John's really only sad he missed the pirate stage. "I cast a spell on you!" "They NEVER said that!" "...and now you're mine." Sherlock pouted but suffered through John's smug kiss.


End file.
